


Missing Piece

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avatrice, BAMF Sister Beatrice, Bea is a complete badass, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Soulmates, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: Beatrice learns what soulmates are at the age of four. She was six when her soul first switched with Ava, finding herself in a body that wasn't her own.Or: in which Beatrice learns to embrace who she is, with the help of her soulmate. What will this change when she joins the OCS?Everything.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice & Sister Camila & Sister Lilith & Shotgun Mary & Ava Silva, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Find Me Instead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232401) by [kryptonianmenace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace). 



> Hi y'all! This may be the angstiest thing I've ever written XD but as always, there will be fluff 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! :D

The first time her parents taught her about soulmates, Beatrice was four. She barely understood what the word meant, let alone the complexities her parents were attempting to convey, but she understood the word _love. _She understood the words shared, and safe, forever. What her distracted mind failed to comprehend was the inevitable switch that would happen, where the souls of her and her soulmate would interchange for a short while every month.__

____

“Your soulmate is your other half, he’s a missing piece to your soul,” her mother had said, making Beatrice scrunch her nose with confusion. How could she be half a person?

____

“Are you and Daddy soulmates?” she asked, ignoring her confusion for the moment.

____

Her mother looked to her father, an unreadable look in her eyes. “Of course.”

____

Only when she turned six did she understand what her parents had been trying to tell her. When the switch happened, she opened her eyes to find herself sitting at a dinner table, an unfamiliar face staring back at her.

____

“Ava?” The woman asked, putting a cup of water down. “You okay sweetie?”

____

“I- no I’m Beatrice-” she cut herself off, the name registering in her mind. “Ava?”

____

The woman gave her a comforting smile, leaning over to catch her attention. “It’s nice to meet you Beatrice. I’m Carolyn, Ava’s mum.”

____

Beatrice looked down at her- no Ava’s- hands, turning them over.

____

“It can be a little scary, I know,” Carolyn’s voice was gentle, brown eyes shining with sympathy. “But I can already tell you were made for each other. I can only assume Ava isn’t handling this as calmly as you. With your composure and her energy, you balance each other perfectly.”

____

Beatrice gasped, clambering down from the chair. Her soulmate was in her body. Her soulmate who is a girl is in her body, with her parents who were adamant it would be a boy. “I can’t, my parents they won’t-” she cut herself off, backing away. “They’re going to kill her...they’re going to kill me...I can’t be like this they told me it was wrong why am I like this-”

____

“Honey, deep breaths.” Carolyn crouched down, brushing her- Ava’s- hair away. To Beatrice’s shame, she had started to cry. “Deep breaths. Whatever your parents think, I’m sure it’ll be okay. You are amazing the way you are, I promise.”

____

Unable to calm her breathing, Beatrice flung herself into the arms of her soulmate’s mother, tears streaming down her face. How long she stayed there she didn’t know, hiding her face in Carolyn’s shoulder while she rubbed her back softly, and listening to the calming voice of a mother who cared.

____

When she switched back, she found herself in her own room, the ghost of a sob still on her lips. Beatrice looked around for signs of her parents, hearing their voices down the stairs. Beatrice took a deep breath, mentally berating herself. She was six years old, old enough to meet her soulmate. She could handle anything.

____

Her mother was the first to look up as she made her way down the stairs. “Is that you now, Beatrice?”

____

Unable to form words, she nodded.

____

To her surprise, her mother smiled, seemingly affectionate, but Beatrice knew to look for the serrated edge. It was the complete opposite of Carolyn, who offered comfort with every gesture. “Your soulmate is a handful, I’ll give you that. Running around, asking questions a mile a minute.” She chuckled. “But he seems like a very nice boy, if a little excitable. Informed us several times how excited he was and how ‘cool’ it was to finally meet his soulmate.”

____

“Did you-” Beatrice cleared her throat and tried again. “Did he tell you his name?”

____

“No, sadly we never got a word in edgewise. Maybe next time.”

____

Beatrice nearly sagged with relief, instead nodding her head sharply. “Of course. Next time.” 

____

***

____

The next time the switch happened, her parents stated with degrees of annoyance her soulmate had yet to give his name.

____

And the next.

____

And the next.

____

And the next.

____

***

____

A year later at the age of seven, they sent her away for not living up to their expectations. In some part of her mind, the thought surfaced that they’d found out about Ava. This was her punishment for being defective.

____

She left, taking her soulmate with her to a Catholic school in Switzerland, where she promised herself she would show her parents her potential. She would study hard, and she would prove she was good enough to be their daughter.

____

So why did it ring hollow when she voiced it out loud?

____

***

____

Beatrice was in class when the switch happened. A month into her new accommodations, she had been expecting it sooner. Beatrice dropped her pen, leaving a streak of ink through her French conjugation practise. The last thing she saw through her own eyes was the pen rolling to the end of the table.

____

She found herself blinking up at a pale ceiling, paint peeling away in strips. Furrowing her brow, she struggled to sit up, alarm spiking at the lack of response in her soulmate’s limbs.

____

Beginning to panic, she tried again, straining to move anything, a pinky, her foot. Nothing. All sensation was muffled, like a dream that you couldn’t control. Hazy, distant. Even the sheets that covered her torso, tucked carefully around her legs felt detached, like it truly was a stranger’s body.

____

“What’s happening,” she breathed, choking on a gasp.

____

An older woman walked in, dressed in a white uniform. “You with us now?” Her voice grated on Beatrice’s senses, somehow made harsher with the lack of feeling in her limbs.

____

“I’m not Ava,” she murmured, and the woman started, appraising her again.

____

“You’re her soulmate.” The woman’s mouth twitched, as if the situation was amusing. “Luck of the draw, isn’t that right?”

____

Beatrice could do nothing more than scowl. “Where is her mother, shouldn’t she be here?” It pained her to admit she missed Carolyn more than her own parents.

____

“Ava was in a car accident on her holiday here in Spain. She escaped with a mangled spine and some broken bones, but her mother didn’t make it. This is an orphanage, not a hospital, and I am Sister Frances, Ava’s caretaker.” 

____

Beatrice wished she could scream, but a weight felt like it was crushing her to the mattress, body made of lead. Not even Sister Frances with her terse words could shake her back to the present.

____

Her soulmate had lost her mother and her body. And she felt that agony in her heart as if it were hers.

___Maybe, _she thought. _If we share the pain I can make it bearable. I hope she knows she’s not alone.___ _ _

Returning to her own body, she sat forward with a gasp. Some in the class were still chattering, a direct opposite from the silent room she’d left.

______ _ _

“Your soulmate is funny.” A girl with pigtails leaned towards Beatrice, still giggling.”And she seems nice.”

______ _ _

She is. _She _is.__

________ _ _ _ _

Beatrice smiled back, though her heart wasn’t in it. She kept imagining Ava laying in that bed, watched over by the hawklike Sister Frances. She imagined her laying there and promised herself she would do everything in her power to make her soulmate happy. Even if her parents would hate her for it.

________ _ _ _ _

***

________ _ _ _ _

The letters began that same year.

________ _ _ _ _

Beatrice would scribble hastily written notes, stuffing them in her pocket with an extra pen. When they switched, she immediately took the crumpled paper from her pocket to squint at the writing.

________The first one began: *Hiiiii! You speak french?* ___ _ _ _ _ _ __

Not the most thrilling note. The edges were smudged and hastily scribbled, a blurry word crossed out as if she’d spelled it wrong the first try. But it was a start.

________ _ _ _ _

Some days the notes were longer.

________*There was the best show on today. Kids with superpowers, so cool! And a bird landed on my window sill, it was so blue I thought it was fake. By the way, this girl in your class says she thinks you’re a teacher's pet so I hope you’re not mad that I yelled at her. She’s probably scared of you now if she wasn’t already.* ___ _ _ _ _ _ __

Some might think them trivial, but as the years went on, with their souls interchanging, her opening her eyes in Ava’s paralized body. When they switched, Beatrice took the time to organize her thoughts, seeing the world through another’s eyes became a beautiful moment. While Ava took the opportunity to wreak havoc upon those who dared insult her soulmate.

________ _ _ _ _

Beatrice could only feel fondness for her other half. Every note only cemented that feeling, a reaffirmation that this was her person, this was the one she was meant to be with. A dorky, fierce girl, who wisecracks when their scribbled conversations get too personal, yet who can’t wait to tell her how beautiful the sunrise was that morning.

________ _ _ _ _

***

________ _ _ _ _

Years passed.

________ _ _ _ _

Ava got a roommate named Diego, who Beatrice approved of immensely. The young boy was shy, but when he started talking he would go on for hours, recounting the events of his day in detail. Beatrice would often sit in awe listening to him ramble. He would be a good friend for Ava, she was sure of it.

________ _ _ _ _

The notes never ceased, growing more personal and intricate as they grew older. Gone were the misspelled words and smudged writing. Though Ava maintained the habit of doodling little figures on the page corners. Beatrice saved every one.

________ _ _ _ _

Beatrice eventually graduated top of her class. Where she knew she should have felt pride, there was only the empty feeling that she was only adhering to her parent’s expectations. It leached any sense of success from her achievements and settled in her stomach like a rock.

________ _ _ _ _

Taking up martial arts was like retrieving something she’d lost long ago, a trinket taken by the current washing up upon the shore. She had taken those very lessons once, when her parents gave her fighting instructors. She had mastered them exceptionally quickly and was praised as a prodigy before her parents had decided she’d learned enough.

________ _ _ _ _

Beatrice regained a sense of control over her life, though every relearned lesson made something inside whisper of how disappointed her family would be, how she continued to disgrace them.

________ _ _ _ _

Perhaps those very whispers were what brought her to the Order of the Cruciform Sword.

________ _ _ _ _

***

________ _ _ _ _

With the OCS she found something she never would have dreamed of- a new sense of purpose.

________ _ _ _ _

The ensuing years helped gain a grasp on her identity. Beatrice still harbored insecurity, but it was dimmed next to her determination and the forging of a tentative new family, fragile enough to break under duress but new enough to grow with time.

________ _ _ _ _

Ava immediately butted heads with Lilith. The first day she switched, as Camila told Beatrice later, Ava had bowed to Lilith teasingly, a joke towards her imperious tone. Lilith had rapped her on the head with her baton and the whole thing had escalated into a full out war, Ava ducking and dodging and throwing people’s food at Lilith. Because of course it happened at lunch time in front of the whole Cat’s Cradle.

________ _ _ _ _

It did explain why she had so many bruises.

________ _ _ _ _

“She is insufferable,” Lilith snapped to Beatrice after she’d returned to her own body, shaking bits of shepherds pie from her hair. Though if a glimmer of approval had glinted in her eyes, Beatrice didn’t point it out.

________ _ _ _ _

***

________ _ _ _ _

Her world came to a halt one day. The day the switch didn’t happen.

________ _ _ _ _

The day she felt her soulmate die.

________ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice faces great loss. Little does she know, her fight is not finished, and the story is just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Had a bit of schoolwork to catch up on, but managed to make time. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter :D

Empty.

Hollow.

All those years ago, her mother had explained what a soulmate was. That they were your other half. Beatrice had wondered how she could be half a person. Now, with the striking, raw clarity of an open wound, she knew.

“Beatrice?” Lilith prompted, concern tingeing her voice. “Are you okay?” Her soulmate Mary leaned in with equal worry, and Beatrice felt the empty space within her soul ache all the more at the reminder that her and Ava never had the chance to meet face to face, and never would complete their bond.

“Beatrice?” Camila’s voice startled her, though the new arrival of the younger nun snapped her from the daze she’d fallen into. Shannon moved forward in her peripheral vision from Camila’s side as if she wanted to help.

Mind whirling, she stumbled to her feet and backed away.

“Talk to us, you’re scaring me,” Camila pleaded.

“Ava,” Beatrice bit out, the name sending yet another pang through her. She closed her eyes against the onslaught of pain. “She’s dead.”

Everyone froze. The death of a soulmate was no light matter.

Camila jumped up to give her a hug, which she accepted numbly. Over the smaller nun’s shoulder, Beatrice watched with detached envy as Lilith and Mary made eye contact. Shannon had a hand over her mouth, shaking her head in horror.

The space in her soul rang like an empty cavern, as if it were calling out for her soulmate and receiving only echoes in return.

That night, Beatrice removed the box of letters from beneath her bed. It sat there, taunting her with possibilities of what could have been.

She pushed it away, and refused to look as the box crashed to the floor, letters scattering everywhere. There was no use in reminiscing. It would only hurt more.

Beatrice forced her emotions down, locking them within her chest. From now on, she would complete her missions. She would save people, help her newfound family. She would be the best warrior she could be; calculating and committed.

Her parents would be so proud.

***

They lost Shannon the following night.

Another blow to her family. She would not stand for it.

While Mary regarded her with barely disguised hurt at her blunt attitude, Beatrice was planning how to keep her team safe.

Camila sat on a pew, staring at the destruction around her, Mary and Lilith remained in the next room with Shannon’s body; she’d left them as they began speaking in low tones to Father Vincent.

“I’m sorry,” she said, sitting next to Camila. Around them, warriors rushed about, orders being exchanged and evidence being removed.

“For what?” Camila wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“Being…” she waved a hand. “Like this. I didn’t mean to hurt the team, I just want to keep you safe.”

“It’s not your job to keep us safe, Beatrice.”

Beatrice stared hard at the rubble-strewn ground. “If not me, then who? I can’t lose anyone else. I lost Ava, we just lost Shannon-”

“Stop. Listen to me, okay?” Camila prodded her in the side, making her jump. The warrior’s normally bright gaze was marred with sorrow. “This is my first mission, you know that. But I’ve already seen what can happen today. I know enough, even with no experience, that it’s impossible to save everyone. You’ll hurt yourself in the process.”

Beatrice lowered her head.

Footsteps sounded on stone floor, and Mary, Lilith, and Father Vincent strode over, each bearing varying expressions of disquiet. Beatrice rose to meet them.

“What’s happened?”

Father Vincent halted. “The halo is gone. Apparently it was implanted in a body, which reanimated.”

Beatrice gaped. “The halo brought them back to life?”

“It seems so.”

“What will we do?”

“Our objective first is to find her. As Lilith said before, it could be critical if an inexperienced girl used the halo accidentally.” He nodded to Beatrice. “Though I suspect it wasn’t a random coincidence, we must find her before there is danger, for her and others.”

“Where do we start.” Beatrice straightened, ready to lose herself in another mission.

“St. Michael’s Orphanage.”

The ground seemed to sway beneath her. “I’m sorry?” It could be a coincidence. She could feel the gazes of her team on her, knowing what was going through her mind. Her breath caught at the possibility- she shook herself. False hope would ruin her. She couldn’t allow such a distraction. But…

“Father, what’s her name?”

“Ava Silva.”

And just like that, the breath left her lungs.

She was alive.

Alive.

Ava was alive. And she had the halo.

She felt something in her soul twinge, though not unpleasantly. Distracted as she had been by Shannon’s death, she’d failed to notice a missing piece slide back into place. Meaning she truly was okay.

Beatrice’s resolve hardened.

She would find her soulmate. Find her, and they would make all those possibilities come true. They would share all those firsts that had previously been lost.

***

The orphanage was useless.

Diego insisted he had no idea where Ava was, though he stared at Beatrice with awe. He asked her again and again if she was truly the Beatrice he’d met when in Ava’s body.

Eventually he admitted Ava had come to visit him, though where she’d gone was a mystery.

Beatrice thanked him politely, turning to depart. A small weight crashed into her, arms wrapping around her middle as Diego whispered a quiet _“find her _”.__

____

She went still, arms automatically wrapping around him. He leaned closer, and she couldn’t help but soften. This was the boy that had been her soulmate’s only friend. He could be a part of their family too.

____

“Come with me,” Beatrice said, holding out her hand.

____

Diego regarded it quizzically, but took it anyway. “Where are we going?”

____

“Home.”

____

***

____

“Damn Beatrice, didn’t know you were one for kidnapping.”

____

Diego glared at Mary, huddling closer to Beatrice’s side.

____

“I wasn’t just going to leave him there. And besides, Ava needs to see someone she trusts. Diego is the perfect option.” She sat stiffly, unsure how to deal with the small form clinging to her arm.

____

Mary chuckled, but it held a strained note. Lilith put a hand on her arm, squeezing softly. “I know we’ve never met in person, but I think I’ll like your soulmate, Beatrice.”

____

“I think you will too.”

____

They descended into silence. The car trembled as it ran over uneven roads.

____

It was by unanimous agreement that they return to Cat’s Cradle. Enough had happened in one day. Anyone could see that.

____

***

____

Father Vincent insisted Beatrice remain at Cat’s Cradle the following day, instead advising she train with her team. Mary was notably absent.

____

The day passed sluggishly, her remaining team attempting to keep busy, leaning on each other for support. Occasionally she spoke with other sisters, words of comfort, of affection. They all were close in some way. Even more so as many warriors tended to be soulmates themselves, the bond of a soul more profound (though no less important) than that of warriors at arms.

____

The sun set. Father Vincent had left with the vague excuse of going into town. Mary was still nowhere to be found, and Beatrice remained with Camila, Lilith, and a sleepy Diego sitting side by side on a pew.

____

“We should do something.” Beatrice said suddenly, startling Diego where he’d been nodding off on Camila’s shoulder.

____

“Like what?” Camila asked.

____

“Anything.”

____

Lilith scoffed. “You don’t have a plan or orders. There’s nothing we can do but wait.”

____

“As if that’s ever stopped you before,” Beatrice said, raising an eyebrow. “I just mean it feels wasteful to sit here while my soulmate is out there. Why send Mary to do something that we could accomplish together.”

____

Lilith had no reply, but Beatrice could see agreement in the nervous twist of her lips.

____

“I just want everyone to be okay,” she whispered to no one in particular. And closed her eyes.

____

Even before she opened them Beatrice knew she was no longer in her own body. The thrum of distant music, reverberations shaking the floor, the persistent throb of her injured shoulder gone. She was in Ava’s body.

____

She opened her eyes to a prison alive with sound and people cheering, slightly muffled by the walls. Ava had been in a hallway mostly empty of people but for a man lighting a cigarette, away from the noise and bustle.

____

Beatrice was taken aback at the difference in Ava’s form. Limbs no longer weighted down, she took a step. And another. And another. Exhilaration for her soulmate overshadowed her thoughts for the moment. She moved her fingers experimentally, laughing to herself at the ease.

____

“You good there, kid?” someone said, making her look up. The man watched her, cigarette poised between his fingers.

____

“Yeah, yes. Absolutely.” Beatrice smiled. “Just having a good night.” 

____

“Alright then.” He gave her an odd look before turning his attention to his cell phone. The glow lit up his features, the wall behind him glinting with the artificial light.

____

Another flicker caught Beatrice’s eye, though not from the phone. Something writhing in the air, a rasp rattling from its depths. She knew from Shannon’s descriptions what the seething mass of red smoke meant.

____

A wraith.

____

Instinctively she reached for her knife, only to meet smooth fabric. Ava had worn a dress, she’d obviously have no weapons, Beatrice chastised herself.

____

The wraith hovered closer, crackling rasp growing louder.

____

Beatrice whipped to face the man, still tapping at his phone. “Your phone, give it here!”

____

“What? No-” He went to back away, but she ripped it from his grasp before he could protest further, ignoring his feeble attempts to retrieve it.

____

She backed away further from the wraith, typing as fast as she could, watching it as a mouse does a cat.

____

It picked up on the second ring. “Hello?”

____

“Mary! I need help now. There’s a wraith in this club and I don’t have any blades.”

____

“Who is this?”

____

“It’s Beatrice! I switched, I’m in Ava’s body _and I need help _.”__

______ _ _

“I’ll get the others.” There was a scuffle as the phone moved, then the distinct sound of an engine revving. “You’re lucky I was on my way back, had to stop to answer the phone.” 

______ _ _

Beatrice didn’t reply, too focused on the roiling red smoke hovering closer. The man had left, presumably to get help from the crazy girl who’d stolen his phone. There was only a matter of time before the wraith attacked.

______ _ _

“Bea,” came Mary’s crackling voice through the speaker. “You need to get yourself and everyone there out. I’ll track your phone with the others, I just arrived, but getting people out until we find you is a priority.”

______ _ _

Beatrice opened her mouth to respond, but the wraith dove and all that came out was a shocked inhale as she rolled to the side, landing on her feet in a run.

______ _ _

“Fire!” she cried, darting down the hall into a small crowd, just outside the crowd of dancing people. “This place is on fire, we have to evacuate!”

______ _ _

A woman snorted. “Honey, I think you’ve had a bit too much, maybe you should go home.”

______ _ _

Others laughed with her, shaking their heads at Beatrice no matter how hard she tried to convince them.

______ _ _

Growling under her breath, she plunged into the throng, making her way to the nearest fire alarm and yanking it.

______ _ _

More noise added to the chaos, music abruptly halting as the alarm began to wail.

______ _ _

“There’s a fire!” Someone shouted, and the mad dash for the exit began. Beatrice reached for the phone once more, only to drop it as someone shoved her aside in their haste. Desperately she attempted to get it back, her last glimpse of it being kicked aside and blocked by multiple pounding feet as she was pushed and bumped from all sides, carried towards the exit by the rush of bodies.

______ _ _

A familiar snarl reached her ears and she abandoned the device, opting to go with the crowd instead of fighting against it.

______ _ _

She heard someone call Ava’s name over the din and twisted to see a boy struggling through the crowd to reach her.

______ _ _

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere, what happened to you?” he panted, raising his voice to be heard as they made it through the door, everyone running in different directions to escape the fabricated crisis.

______ _ _

“I’m not Ava,” Beatrice snapped, wasting no time in checking for danger. The wraith had not yet left, and who knew how many were lurking within the prison’s walls.

______ _ _

The boy wilted slightly, then smiled. “You’re her soulmate, I suppose. Nice to meet you, I’m JC.”

______ _ _

“No offense JC, but I can’t deal with this right now. People have to get to safety.”

______ _ _

“I understand. I’ll go make sure my friends made it out,” he said, giving her a nod before racing off into the lingering crowd.

______ _ _

“Please hurry,” Beatrice murmured to herself. Planting her feet, she waited at the doors. Ready to defend the people with nothing but her fists.

______ _ _

If all else failed, she could keep the thing distracted until backup arrived.

______ _ _

Feeling the hum of power in her veins, making her heart race with adrenalin, anything felt possible. It was intoxicating. But not hers. It felt wrong to be wielding the halo when it belonged to Ava herself. The halo must recognize her signature as close to Ava’s, their souls so closely entwined one was indecipherable from the other.

______ _ _

Beatrice smirked to herself, shaking her hands in preparation. Well, she might as well test the powers while she had the opportunity.

______ _ _

The wraith appeared, pouring through the doors. It screeched before streaming towards her. Just as it was about to reach her, she felt herself move, the wraith harmlessly passing through her form like smoke as the halo thrummed with power. The surprise nearly cost her as she hesitated, the next attack nearly hitting her square in the chest.

______ _ _

“C’mon,” Beatrice taunted, the adrenalin making her giddy. “Is that all you’ve got?”

______ _ _

The wraith howled with rage, but she dodged its swipe with ease, almost laughing at its efforts.

______ _ _

In her peripheral, a van sped into the parking lot, narrowly missing some stragglers. Her backup had finally arrived.

______ _ _

With renewed boldness she avoided the next attack, using her own momentum to roll, applying the same technique as before, surging to her feet in a sprint towards the van.

______ _ _

Mary, Camila and Lilith were in battle stances around the vehicle, ready to attack. Beatrice caught the offered blade midair and spun on her heel to face the wraith once more, a grim smile on her lips.

______ _ _

Divinium glowed blue under the moon, and angling the blade carefully, she struck, slicing the wraith in two. It dissipated into the air with a final wail.

______ _ _

Something wavered within the doors.

______ _ _

“Camila, shoot through the doorway now! There’s one left.”

______ _ _

Camila obeyed without question, crossbow bolt vanishing into the depths of the prison. A rage-filled shriek echoed in the nearly empty parking lot, before fading away altogether.

______ _ _

“Any more?” Mary asked, coming to her side.

______ _ _

“We’ll do a sweep,” Beatrice replied. “But with reinforcements. Who knows how many are in there.”

______ _ _

“That. Was. Awesome.”

______ _ _

Beatrice turned to see her own face beaming back at her.

______ _ _

Ava gasped, staring just as Beatrice was sure she was. Her soul felt like a live flame in her chest, reaching for its mate.

______ _ _

This was her soulmate. _Finally. ___

________ _ _ _ _

Beatrice had so many things she wanted to say. So many things she wanted to tell Ava, how much she’d worried about her, how much she cared, and wanted to protect her with all her heart. And now that Ava stood before her, wearing her face, her words failed.

________ _ _ _ _

“I’m sorry,” was all she could say, as her throat constricted with shame. She’d allowed her soulmate to die. What Ava must think of her, she could only imagine.

________ _ _ _ _

But then Ava said: “I know. I know Beatrice, how you want to be perfect, and how you’re determined to keep everyone safe. You’re my soulmate, remember? It’s what makes you the way you are, and I think it’s amazing.” And much to her shame, tears began to fall.

________ _ _ _ _

Ava held out a hand, palm up. Without hesitation, Beatrice took it.

________ _ _ _ _

When she opened her eyes once more, it was to see Ava in her own body, their hands still clasped, fingers laced together.

________ _ _ _ _

Ava cracked a grin. “I’m Ava, by the way.”

________ _ _ _ _

Beatrice was shocked into a laugh, wiping her eyes with her free hand. “I never would have guessed.”

________ _ _ _ _

Someone sniffed behind her, and both turned to see Camila, Mary and Lilith watching fondly. Camila finished scrubbing her face with her sleeve. “What are we gonna do now?”

________ _ _ _ _

In answer, Ava tentatively pulled Beatrice into a hug, resting her head on her shoulder. Beatrice leaned into the embrace, practically melting into her soulmate’s arms. A smaller form pressed into her side, and she couldn’t resist smiling as Camila joined the hug. A new arm at her back and a soft grumble of complaint indicated Mary and Lilith had joined as well, however grudgingly. 

________ _ _ _ _

There, with her family, she could begin to heal. Healing takes time, but she has those she cares about most in the world there to help. The family she’d found, not the one she left behind. Her parents had never truly been her family. No, the family she had built all on her own at the OCS, one that would last in this life or the next.

________ _ _ _ _

Beatrice had never felt so complete.

________ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Should I continue this AU in a small sequel?
> 
> Lots of hugs! <3


End file.
